Mihael in Wonderland
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Mihael Keehl is daydreaming when he sees a white rabbit with a pocket watch. Curious, he follows him and ends up going down a hole that he had to crawl into. At the bottom, he found himself in a strange room, which then led to a strange world where everyone there wants him to never leave.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

My attempts to put this on DA failed, so you get to see it in here, instead. This is something I have been working on for quite some time and recently finished, so you should be seeing updates on it soon. ^^

If, after you have read a few chapters of this, you would like to make me a poster/cover picture for it, that would be awesome.

Enjoy. ^^

Death Note © Ohba & Obata

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Carroll

The plot and writing is mine.

Chapter One: Down The Rabbit-Hole

It was a lovely day, but ten-year-old Mihael Keehl was beginning to get bored as he listened to his private tutor drone on and on about history. As he absentmindedly pet his cat, not really listening, he saw something that made his eyes widen a bit and he sat up. "What was that?"

"Was what?" The tutor looked over. "Mihael, have you been listening?"

"That...rabbit!" He stood up and ran into the woods, in the direction it had gone.

"Mihael! Mihael, get back here!" She called.

Mihael ran on until he reached a clearing, and then sighed, seeing he'd lost it. "Oh well." He flopped down on the ground, still holding his cat. "Maybe I imagined it." He looked up at the sky. "Hey, Dinah..." He grinned. "If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense." He sat up, looking over at the direction he'd come from. "Not sensible, like my nanna. Utter nonsense." He grinned. "Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't."

The cat yawned and curled up in the grass.

Mihael chuckled. "And in contrary wise, what it is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?" He pet the cat fondly and then gasped, seeing a flash of white in the trees. "Oh, the rabbit!" He quickly stood up and ran after it again. "Wait up. Mr. Rabbit!"

The rabbit stopped for a bit, his ears and nose twitching, and then he darted away as soon as Mihael got close. What was most peculiar to the boy, however, was that the rabbit had pulled out a pocket-watch from its jacket and seemed to be checking the time. A curious sight.

Mihael followed it all the way to a large tree with a small hole at the base, but he just couldn't see the rabbit anywhere!

"Mr. Rabbit?" He knelt down by the hole, looking in. "Where are you?" He reached down a hand, feeling around in the dark. "Mr. Rabbit?" He could feel the loose dirt under him, but it didn't concern him - he wasn't that heavy, after all.

Suddenly, the loose dirt gave and he gasped as he fell in head-first. "Ahhhh!"

All around him were strange objects, pianos and vases, picture-frames and doors, and he looked around in wonder as his fall begin to slow and he seemed to be floating down. "Curious..." He said, looking around as he slowly turned so his head was pointed up. As he lowered, he looked up and saw the tiny hole up above. "How far have I fallen? And where is the rabbit?" He looked down below him as he neared the bottom.

As he looked down, he could see a white figure standing over by a table, but then it was gone again!

"Ohh, that rascal of a rabbit…" Mihael pouted as he lowered to the floor and looked around. "Hmmm...where is that rabbit?" He walked around the room, which only had a table with a bottle on it - and a tiny little door. He knelt down and looked through the keyhole. "Mr. Rabbit...?"

As he peeked through the keyhole, he could see a beautiful garden outside, but no sign of the little creature he'd been pursuing! He frowned and stood up, looking around. "I can't fit there..." He blinked and walked over to the bottle, picking it up. "...'Drink me'?" He shrugged and opened it, taking a gulp before closing it. "Huh. Nothing happ-huh?!"

As he spoke, the room suddenly begin to get larger around him, and he looked around in surprise as it finally stopped growing. "What...I'm...so small!" He smiled and laughed a bit, running over to the door and trying the knob. "Nn...what the?" He frowned, trying it again. "Ohh...it's locked..." He looked around the room, hoping to find any sign of a key.

He spotted the key through the bottom of the glass table and ran over to it, trying to climb up the table leg. "Oof!" He groaned as he slipped to the floor and looked around. "Well, now I'm small and can't reach it..." He sighed.

He looked around for a ladder or something, but only found a cake as big as him. Frowning, he walked over and stood next to it. "What a big cake...where did it come from?" He looked it over. "There's no fork, so I can't use that to climb up...too small, anyway." He sighed and looked around. "This is so weird..." He looked at the cake again and reached out, taking a piece off. "Well, maybe just a bit won't hurt. I am a bit hungry." He started to eat the piece.

Suddenly, to his surprise, the room around him begin to shrink. He gasped and quickly grabbed the bottle and key as he grew, holding them both close. "Wow...that's some crazy cake..."

He slowly looked around and sighed. "Well, now the door's too small..." He looked at the bottle. "...Small." He slowly undid the cap and brought the bottle to his lips, dumping the contents in. Then he waited for the shrinking to happen, and happen it did.

As he held on tightly to the key, which was growing in size compared to him, he slowly moved over to the door, until he was in front of it. Before he had fully shrunken, he jammed the key in and turned it, and by the time he had finished shrinking he was dangling from it. Letting out a sigh, he let himself drop from the key and turned the knob, stepping out.

Outside, it was just like he had seen it before. There was a beautiful garden surrounding him, and he smiled as he walked out among the flora. He could see butterflies as big as he was currently flying around above him and he let out a giggle as he ran through the tall grass, looking around. "Wow! This place is beautiful!" He spun around in a circle, then blinked and looked over as he heard the sound of someone running. "Mr. Rabbit, is that you?"

The running creature stopped and Mihael saw that it seemed to be a white-haired boy dressed in a uniform of some kind with white rabbit ears and a twitching tail. The boy pulled out a pocket-watch and then looked at Mihael, mouthing words he couldn't hear, before he darted off again.

"Hey, wait! Come back!" Mihael got up and dashed after the white-haired boy. He'd never been so excited by anything as much as this excited him, and when he lunged to pounce the stranger, he hit him with all his weight, knocking him down. "Gotcha!"

"Oof!" The white-haired boy let out a huff as he was crushed, and then gave Mihael a mean gray-eyed look. "Unf. Get off."

"Hey, pretty bunny. Need some help?" A voice said as laughter was heard in the trees.

"Huh?" Mihael slowly got up and dusted himself off, blinking.


	2. The Cat Who Always Smiles

Last we saw, the bunny Mihael was chasing changed into a bunny-boy! But, who is the one laughing at the two?

Enjoy. ^^

Death Note © Ohba & Obata

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Carroll

The plot and writing is mine.

Chapter Two: The Cat Who Always Smiles

A red-haired boy with purple and pink cat ears and tail was grinning down at the two of them. Mihael blinked and shook his head a bit as he realized that he could only see PART of this boy.

"Mail…" The white-haired boy frowned, his ears drooping a bit. "This is not my day…" He muttered.

"Who…?" Mihael blinked up at the stranger.

The cat-boy grinned and then the rest of his body became visible as he swung his legs over and hopped down, landing in front of them. He was clothed in pink and purple striped clothing, with purple boots and gloves, and that ever-prominent grin. His eyes were covered by yellow-tinted sunglasses, but they appeared to be green, so maybe they were…blue?

"Hey, spacey!" Mihael was shook out of his thoughts by the cat snapping his fingers in front of his face sharply. "You still here? Or, did the madness take you already?" He grinned.

"Madness?" Mihael looked puzzled, and then offended. "I'm not mad!"

"Oh, yes you are." The cat chuckled, his tail swishing mischievously behind him. "You are most definitely mad. I'm mad, you're mad—"

"I am NOT mad!" Mihael repeated firmly.

The cat's eyes glinted dangerously for a moment as he gave a frightening scowl at being interrupted, but soon after the playful glint was back with the wide grin, making Mihael think the scowl was just his imagination.

"Oh, I assure you. We're ALL mad here." The cat said, leaning in a bit. Then he moved back and knelt down, offering the fallen rabbit a hand up. "Here, bunny. Look at you, your uniform is all covered with dirt, tsk tsk. What would Her Majesty say?"

"Uhm…excuse me…who are you?" Mihael asked, frowning at the pair of them. "And…weren't you a normal rabbit earlier?"

"Sure…in YOUR world." The rabbit scoffed a bit.

"Huh?" Mihael blinked.

"This place is called 'Wonderland'." The cat said, smiling. "It's where all your dreams come true. I'm Mail, by the way. Mail the Cheshire Cat. And this is Nate River, the White Rabbit." He patted the rabbit's shoulder. "Though, I just like to call him 'bunny'."

"Don't you have a last name?" Mihael asked. "Oh, I'm forgetting my manners. I'm Mihael Keehl." He nodded in greeting.

"Last names are for those with ties to anything." Mail grinned. "I'm not tied to anything, and so I have no last name."

"I…see…" Mihael frowned. The concept didn't make sense to him, but it seemed to make sense to Mail so he guessed that was the way things were, here in Wonderland.

The cat nodded, and then looked away for a moment, following the movement of a butterfly as big as they were. He seemed to have gotten bored of it, because he licked his hand - paw? - and then grinned at Nate. "Let's get your uniform cleaned up, pretty bunny. What say you to dropping by the Mad Hatter's House?"

Nate shuddered a moment, but it was so brief that Mihael felt sure he imagined it. "…Fine." He said, glancing at Mihael. "But, this boy better not be harmed."

"Of course not." Mail grinned wider – if that was even possible. "I'm sure the Mad Hatter will love his company!"

"'Mad' as in…he's always angry?" Mihael frowned. 'Harmed?' He thought.

"No, no. He's _mad_." Mail laughed a bit.

"Well, I don't really want to go around mad people." Mihael looked a bit put-off by the idea.

"Well, you really can't help that. As I explained, everyone in Wonderland is mad. And now that you're here, so will you be!" Mail smiled and vanished from their side, reappearing a bit ahead of them. "Come on!"

Nate glanced at Mihael and then nodded. "Let's go." He started to walk after him.

"Hey, wait!" Mihael followed after him. "Uhm…earlier…were you waiting for me to catch up?"

"'Earlier'?" The rabbit turned his dark eyes towards Mihael.

Mihael felt a bit of a cold shiver run through him. "Uhm…nevermind." He said, looking away from them. He felt the eyes on him a bit longer, and then the feeling was gone, so he must've looked away from him again.

Mail had been vanishing and reappearing periodically during their walk, reappearing in the most unusual places: In the trees, on Nate's head, - wasn't he heavy? –on Mihael's head, - okay, so he was as light as a feather. Weird. – on his OWN head, – that was creepy… - and then he finally reappeared for the last time on top of a signpost at a fork.

"If you go to the left, you will find the Mad Hatter's House and the Home of the March Hare. If you go right…well, we'll get to that later. Come on!" He hopped down from the signpost and went down the left road.

Mihael moved to follow him, but paused and looked behind him, blinking. "Nate?"

Nate was facing the right road, a look of longing in his eyes. A tap on his shoulder from Mail, though, and he turned towards the left road, forcing his eyes away from the right road. "Sorry…" He murmured.

"Not so soon, dear bunny." Mail purred, patting his shoulder before he vanished, reappearing ahead of them. "Come on~!"

Mihael chuckled a bit. "He's a bit funny, that cat."

Nate glanced at him, quirking an eyebrow. "Is he really?"

Mihael laughed, walking on a bit faster. They walked on until they reached a fence, which Mail was sitting on top of. "Hey, kitty. Is this the Mad Hatter's place?"

"Yep." Mail stretched, his leg pushing the gate open for them to enter. "I'll go in after you, I'm just gonna enjoy the sun a bit longer."

'The sun?' Mihael thought, frowning. 'But, it's so dark in here…'

The cobblestones were stained a ruby color, leading up to the door that had a smeared ruby handprint on it. Other than that, the building looked alright from the outside…but inside? Mihael swallowed nervously and reached out to knock on the door.

"Don't bother knocking, just walk in. They'll never hear the knocking." Mail said lazily.

Mihael blinked and nodded, turning the doorknob and pushing the door open slowly.


	3. A Frightening Tea-Party

What's inside the house? And what were those red stains? Mihael is about to find out in this next installment of Mihael in Wonderland!

Enjoy. ^^

Death Note © Ohba & Obata

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Carroll

The plot and writing is mine.

Chapter Three: A Frightening Tea-Party

As the door was opened, Mihael and Nate were greeted by a strong smell of strawberries and sweets of all kind. Mihael pushed the door open a bit wider and stepped inside, looking around. On the walls, he saw splatters of something red and still dripping, and in the other room he could hear the sound of dishes clinking.

"More tea, dear Audrey?" They heard someone saying as they approached the room, the door slightly ajar to allow out a bit of light into the dark foyer.

"Why thank you, Beyond." They heard another voice saying, and then the sound of a liquid being poured was heard.

"Sugar?" The first voice asked as Mihael pushed the door open a bit more, looking in. Nate seemed to be following close behind him.

"About six should do it." The second voice, a blonde young man with wild, blue eyes and the light-brown ears of a hare said as he held out his teacup.

Mihael stared in wonder at the two in the room, noting their dress clothes and the fine teacups in their hands. While the blonde man was a light-brown hare with long hair dressed in a royal-blue suit and tie, the other man had wild, black hair and ruby eyes that glinted dangerously. Sitting on top of his mess of hair, matching his blood-red suit and black tie, was a black hat with a red sash tied around it.

"He looks dangerous…" He whispered softly.

"We have visitors." A voice said sleepily from inside a large box marked "sugar".

"Hm?" The black-haired man looked over at the door. "Visitors?"

The blonde got up and made his way over to the door, pulling it wide open. "Ohhh. And what does the great White Rabbit have to do at our humble abode, hm?" He hummed. "Who's your little friend?"

"He's—" Nate was cut off by Mihael speaking up himself.

"I'm Mihael! I followed Nate here from my world, and then there was a big garden, and then I pounced on him, and then there was a cat that said to come here!" He said excitedly. "Are you the Mad Hatter?"

"…No, kid." The blonde hare raised an eyebrow. "I'm known as 'the March Hare'. The Mad Hatter is over there." He gestured to the black-haired man still seated at the table.

"Oh, a human child?" The Mad Hatter stood up, setting down his teacup and striding over, tilting Mihael's chin up a bit with his teaspoon. "So young…such a shame." He hummed. "I expect you're on the way to the castle of the Queen of Hearts?"

"The Queen of Hearts?" Mihael started to inquire, but Nate stepped forward.

"Where he is going and who he is seeing is none of your concern, Hatter." Nate said coolly.

"Why, White Rabbit! Your suit!" The Hatter gripped the boy's sleeve a bit. "It's so muddy!" He gave him a scolding look, but it was so brief that, once again, Mihael was sure he imagined it, because the pleasant smile was back on the Mad Hatter's face.

"Mail told me to get it washed here." Nate said, glancing away.

"Rightly so! The Queen would not want to see you in this state!" He shook his head. "Did this happen when the boy pounced on you?" He started to tug him along to another room. "By the way, how IS the Queen these days? I haven't seen her for a few weeks, you see."

"She is well, I suppose." Nate said boredly.

"Apparently not well ENOUGH, if she sent you out." The March Hare cackled, and then turned to Mihael. "Call me Audrey, by the way. And that is Beyond Birthday." He nodded in the Hatter's direction. " You should stay for tea, while his uniform is being cleaned."

"Sure!" Mihael said happily, smiling. "I like tea!"

For a moment, the smiles grew frightening, but then returned back to normal.

'Okay…THAT'S not creepy.' Mihael thought.

"Lawliet, you should really come out of that box." Audrey hummed, looking towards the sugar box. "We have a guest."

"Sugar makes me feel light." The sleepy voice from before replied.

"Lawliet." Audrey said scoldingly.

Mihael giggled a bit. "Is he always like that?"

"Always." Mail's voice said from behind Mihael. Mihael jumped, startled, and then frowned as the cat materialized on the edge of the table. "Hullo, Audrey." The cat greeted pleasantly. "Am I interrupting?"

"Oh, no. you're just in time for tea." Audrey smiled as he pulled out a chair for him. Mail vanished and then reappeared in the seat, and then Audrey pulled out a seat for Mihael, which he took. "So, Mihael, tell us about your world." He walked over to pour some tea.

"Oh, it's not that interesting." Mihael shrugged. "Boring lessons everyday, and I often go into the extensive garden with my cat, Dinah."

"CAT?!" The voice inside the sugar box yelped as it shook a bit.

"Uh, Lawliet? I'M a cat. Remember?" Mail raised an eyebrow.

A man with messy, black hair and hazel-colored dormouse ears poked his head out of the box, the lid falling off the top. "…Oh, right. I forgot. Hullo, Mail."

"Hullo, Lawliet. Had a nice nap?" Mail smiled.

The man slowly climbed out of the sugar box and shook the sugar off his back, the white powdery substance falling to the floor like snow. "I suppose so. Who is this?"

"It's the guest you announced." Audrey snickered. 

Lawliet blinked, looking at Mihael. "…I did?"

"I think he was talking in his sleep again." Beyond snickered as he came into the room. "Bunny's taking a shower, so it's just us five now." He sat down and begin to sip at his tea again.

Mihael nodded, glancing around a bit. "Uhm…I was just wondering, what are those red smears on the front door?"

"It's jam." Beyond said firmly.

"Oh, okay." The anxiety that he didn't realize he had faded away just a bit. "You're rather messy, aren't you?"

Beyond chuckled a bit, sipping his tea. Then he set the teacup down and looked at him. "Tell me, Mihael. What do you think of my hat?"

"Your hat?" Mihael blinked, looking at it.

"Yes. My hat." Beyond flicked it lightly.

"It's a very nice hat." Mihael said, taking the tea Audrey brought him and sipping it. "Why do you ask?"

Lawliet had yet to sit down, and he seemed to be messing with a music box in the corner. As the music from it begin to play, a relaxing scent filled the room, making Mihael drop all defenses.

"Well…" Beyond hummed, fingering his teacup thoughtfully. "I was just wondering…how do you think you would look in it?"

"I…don't know. I don't wear hats like that. I don't think it would look very good on me at all." Mihael shrugged a bit.

"Hm. I suppose that's good." Beyond sipped his tea.

"Why?" Mihael asked.

"Well, the last child I spoke with, Quarter Queen, - I was very fond of her, really – dared to say she would look better in it than I do." Beyond said, setting down his empty teacup on the saucer.

Audrey came over to refill it. "A big mistake on her part. She knew very well how much he loves his hats. She wanted to take it from him, you see, after trying it on for a bit." He kissed Beyond's cheek. "Such a foolish girl. Only you look good in all the hats."

"Yes, and I couldn't bear the thought of her taking my hat away…" Beyond smiled, sipping his tea a bit. "So, I removed her head from her hat."

"…You mean 'her hat from her head', right?" Mihael asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"Not so." Beyond said, looking at him firmly. "I meant exactly what I said. I removed her head from her hat, and then took my hat back."

Mihael shivered. "You…killed her?" He moved to stand up, but found that his body wouldn't move. Why wouldn't it move?!

"Oh, I did more than kill her." Beyond hummed, standing up and walking towards Mihael, reaching out to stroke his cheek. "I crushed her eyes…ripped out her heart…I mangled her little body." He leaned in close, breathing on his neck. "I am not a forgiving person, Mihael. Don't cross me, hm?"

Mihael shuddered at his touch. "B-Beyond…"

"That's far enough, Hatter!" Nate said sharply, walking into the room dressed in a white dress-shirt and light-blue slacks. "I thank you, Audrey, for the spare clothes. I'll come to get my uniform at a later time." He walked over and turned off the music box, the scent fading from the room. "This boy is not yours." He said coolly.

"Of course." Beyond stepped away from Mihael, smirking. "I won't anger her by taking what's hers."

Mihael slowly stood up and stumbled out of his chair. "W-Whoa!"

Nate rushed over and caught him. "That's enough tea. Let's go." He took Mihael's wrist and led him out of the house, seeming to be in a hurry.


	4. Lost In The Woods

Okay, so it was dangerous inside the house. Who knew? Mihael certainly had a close one there, good thing Nate was there to save him!

Thanks for the reviews, it feels good to know someone's paying attention to the story.

Enjoy. ^^

Death Note © Ohba & Obata

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Carroll

The plot and writing is mine.

Chapter Four: Lost in The Woods

"Ow! Ow! It hurts, Rabbit!" Mihael cried as he was pulled back to the fork. "Why are you holding me so tightly?!"

"Funny how you seemed so relaxed, when you didn't want to go around mad people." Nate hissed, glancing at him and releasing his wrist. "We're far enough now."

"S-Sorry…" Mihael looked away, rubbing his wrist. "I didn't mean to get so relaxed…"

"Are you stupid?!" Nate shook his head. "You're not going in there again, understood? Those people are dangerous. Let's continue on."

"To where?" Mihael asked, following him down the right path.

"Don't you think it's about time you told him?" Mail's voice drifted in the air. "You know, told him the truth?"

"Stay out of this, Cat." Nate grumbled.

Mihael frowned, looking around. "Mr. Cat?"

Mail appeared on a branch just ahead of them. "Hello, boy. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, I did. Well, aside from the Hatter being scary." Mihael frowned, and then looked at Nate. "What 'truth'?"

"…" Nate didn't answer, walking along. "Cheshire Cat, please leave us."

"Don't ignore me!" Mihael snapped, stopping short. "White Rabbit, I want you to tell me what's going on!"

Nate looked at him. "…You'll be angry if you knew."

"Try me." Mihael smirked a bit.

"…I've brought you here to die." Nate said dully; almost as if he didn't care about it.

For a while, all was still. No one seemed to want to break the heavy silence that hung over the area with his words. Finally, as if he needed to breathe, Mihael let out a bit of a laugh. "Aha…you're joking…right?"

Nate didn't answer. Neither did Mail. Mihael shook his head, stepping back a bit. "Y-You can't be serious…" He breathed. Suddenly, the woods felt so much colder. He looked at Mail's cold grin and Nate's blank expression and shook his head. "I-I don't…I don't believe you!" He turned, then, and dashed off into the woods, tears slipping from his eyes.

'It's a lie…a lie!' Mihael thought as he ran though the foliage, his tears blinding his vision. 'I'd expect it of the Hatter, but Nate wants to kill me, too?!' He stumbled over a rock and hit the ground, letting out a sharp cry of pain.

"Hey, are you alright?" A man with shoulder-length, black hair asked as he walked over, kneeling next to him. "You're bleeding…" He frowned. He had soft, brown eyes and was dressed in a long-sleeved, white dress shirt and blue jeans.

He looked human enough… "Uhm…I think so…"Mihael cautiously took his hand, looking at him. "Uhm…who are you?"

"My name is Taro Kagami." He smiled. "And you, boy?"

"Mihael Keehl." He nodded, smiling a bit. "Do you live around here?"

"I do, with my cousin." Taro gently helped him stand, nodding. "Would you like to come over and clean up? We can give you something to eat, too; you look starved."

Mihael flushed a bit. "I'm not 'starved'! I'm just skinny!"

Taro laughed. "Okay, okay. Let's go." He picked him up into his arms princess-style and carried him through the woods. "What are you doing all alone?" He asked.

"I'm not alone. The Rabbit is—" Mihael begin to say, but cut himself off as he remembered Nate's cold words. His eyes begin to water up and he clung to his shirt, starting to sob.

"The White Rabbit?" Taro asked, frowning a bit. "So…that's why you're here. Poor boy." He hugged him closer. "Don't worry; my cousin and I aren't like the others."

"R-Really?" Mihael sniffled.

Taro nodded, smiling and petting his hair soothingly. "You're safe, so long as she doesn't know where you are."

"'She'?" Mihael blinked.

Taro's expression became grim. "We're on your side, don't worry." He said calmly.

Mihael nodded slowly, looking around as they walked.

"Not a good idea, boy." A disembodied voice spoke as they passed a tree.

"I hold no allegiance with her." Taro said coolly. "And neither does Teru."

"Perhaps not her, but maybe His Majesty?" The voice hummed. "He's going to be angry. Release the boy."

"No!" Mihael clung to Taro desperately.

"What's going on?" A man that strongly resembled Taro stepped out of a house that they were approaching. "

"The King wishes to speak to you two." Mail hummed.

"T-The King?!" The other man gasped.

"Teru, no! He's just trying to hurt more children!" Taro snapped.

"B-But…the King…His Majesty…calling me…" He seemed to be excited by this idea, Mihael noted, and he felt uneasy.

"Okay, message delivered. Talk it out; I'm going back to the party." Mail became visible, only to wave and jump away, vanishing as he went, starting with his tail and ending with his head.

Taro gently set Mihael down. "Go inside and get something to drink. I'll talk with Teru."

Mihael nodded, hurrying inside. Once inside, he found a bottle sitting on the table and picked it up. "…Hm. There's no label." He sniffed the top a bit and then begin to take a small sip. "Mm!" He smiled and sipped a bit more.

As he drank it, he looked around the house. Everything seemed to be neat and tidy, but also kind of shaky. Shaky? Was there an earthquake? He yelped and fell back a bit, bumping into something squishy.

"Hey!" A familiar voice yelled, and he looked over his shoulder to see a white and blue blob with gray spots.

"N-Nate…?" Mihael blinked, noticing his voice was a bit slurred. "What're you dooooing here?" He giggled a bit, letting out a hiccup.

"The Cat told me you were here." Nate said, gently supporting the boy's shoulders. "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry. I was just upset."

"Whyyyy?" Mihael blinked, sloshing the bottle to and fro in his hands.

"Because, those guys are—hold on…are you DRUNK?!" Nate snatched the bottle and sniffed the top, making a face. "You idiot! You're drinking wine!"

"I t'ought it was grape juice." Mihael giggled sheepishly and then slumped a bit, his eyes half-lidded.

Nate groaned, pulling him into his arms and putting the bottle on the table, shaking his head. "You are so vulnerable and stupid." He shook his head, sighing, as Mihael's eyes fully closed and he grew heavier in his arms. "If that were poison, you'd be dead."


End file.
